so much for my happy ending
by lalez
Summary: Peyton's thoughts through out Season 5 set to Avril Lavigne's my happy ending!


**A/N: OK so I went through a whole night of planning a karaoke party with my friend and after a closer look on Avril Lavigne's lyrics I decided to try and put Peytons feelings through out season 5 to paper. I hope I can do her justice.**

**I**_** own nothing just the idea.**_

_**

* * *

So much for ....  
**_

Wow I am back! And I just had to run into him. OK my fault I went to the River court, his sanctuary. I should have known that he is with someone.

_so much for my happy ending  
_

So I met _**her**__. _She seems nice. And he gave me office space for my label maybe we can be friends?

_Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead _

This is just not fair! She is so perfect oh and maybe just a little bit insecure?

She brought me this 'lucky bamboo' and I became bitchy!

_Was it something I did? _

The reaction to that? She remains calm. How does she do that? OK I have to make an effort. Brooke's store opening, maybe!

_Was it something you said?_

_Don't leave me hangin' _

Just great! She is out of town and wants me to acompany Luke. That sounds like an interesting evening.

_In a city so dead  
Held up so high _

He's got some nerve. Tells me I look nice just like at the wedding. And he is like than with someone else.

_On such a breakable thread_

He wants to remain friends like before! When were we ever just friends? That I didn't say, but I should have maybe.

_You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be_

_You were everything, everything  
That I wanted ( That I wanted)  
We were meant to be, supposed to be _

We were so in love! He even proposed!

_But we lost it_

I wasn't ready!

_(But we lost it) _

He walked away! He couldn't wait for a year!

_All of our memories so close to me _

I still dream about this stupid night! And everytime I say 'Yes!'. Why didn't I? I still don't know!

_Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending _

Maybe he never did love me? I mean he is sending these mixed signals all the time. I still can see his face when I told him that I was at his book signing or when I told him I still love him. He even kissed me but than he proposed to _**her**_! It is easier to pretend he never loved me. I was just available. And I am hung up on him! But he is engaged!

_  
So much for my happy ending  
oho oho oho oho oho oho .._

_You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say (they say) _

Even Haley hates me now! I can't believe it. She saw us kissing but I have to be the bad guy! Not Luke no me! She is supposed to be my friend too! He kissed me back.

_They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they (but so are they)  
But they don't know me _

Oh yeah! Bachelor party tonight! Brooke organized a date. Owens friend! I'm just ecstatic! And it turns out it is Chase, so the night can't turn out total disaster. I'll have at least one person to talk to about something more than nice weather!

_Do they even know you?(even know you) _

After Chase had kissed me the look on his face... what was that about? Why did he even care!

_All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do(all the shit that you do)_

_You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be_

Another day of torture ahead of me. The wedding! Now everything is over! He is so in love with her. I just want him to be happy!

_You were everything, everything  
That I wanted ( That I wanted)  
We were meant to be, supposed to be _

He said 'I do!'

_But we lost it (But we lost it)_

_All of our memories so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending_

She ran away! I don't understand why?!

_So much for my happy ending_

_It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done_

We are done. He went after her. Now he is back and so sure she will come back! Maybe I can help? I can talk to her!

_He was everything, everything  
That I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it _

I went to New York to talk to her. Tell her how much he wanted her back. She just gave me a book. His new book.

_All of our memories so close to me  
Just fade away _

I cried while I read it. The longing, the believe it was so romantic but it is about another woman. I am sure. He loves her he said it himself!

_All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending_

Now everything is over! He told me he hates me! I helped him, I brought him home and he tells me he hates me!

_You were everything, everything  
That I wanted ( That I wanted)  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it  
All of our memories so close to me _

_Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending_

_oho oho  
So much for my happy ending  
oho oho  
So much for my happy ending  
oho oho oho ohoooooo............_

_ ...**my happy ending!**  
_

_

* * *

  
_

**A/N: I know I left out somethings but I would like to get at least some feedback! Thank you guys. I just wanted to get it out of my head. So I could focus on 'Storm of Love' and the mess I created there. And when I find the time I even go back to 'Time Flies' and re-post it. Thanks in advance for your notes ;-)**


End file.
